


Plans

by Lunar_L



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Early Post-reveal, F/M, Patrol, flirty kitty, flustered bug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_L/pseuds/Lunar_L
Summary: It's Ladybug's patrol and a flirty kitty has shown up to distract her. Nothing new here. Except now she knows who he is...





	Plans

“Why My Lady, you’re looking particularly lovely tonight,” Chat Noir purred as he dropped to the rooftop next to her.

She turned her head to face him, trying desperately to hide her nervousness behind a slight smirk. “Someone’s in a good mood,” she said, a slight pitch to her voice. She knew she was being ridiculous. He was still the same Chat he’d always been. But since an accidental reveal on Monday, Ladybug had felt very on edge around Chat for the past couple of days.

The two of them had found themselves stuck together by the wrists by the latest akuma and Chat’s cataclysm had only broken the first layer of the stiff gunk before they’d discovered there were more layers to it. With Chat Noir stuck to her and his timer running down, she’d panicked and called for lucky charm to try to finish the fight quickly.

Only the Lucky Charm had turned out to be a stick of incense, indicating she should visit Master Fu to recruit another ally to the fight. They’d raced there as quickly as they could but there just hadn’t been enough time. Chat had become Adrien Agreste right there in front of her and the Master and she’d spent so long just…staring, mouth gaping like a fish of some kind that her own transformation had woven away also. Adrien had recovered significantly faster and recapped everything to Master Fu while Marinette took the spare moment to shake herself free of her disbelief. Temporarily putting her freak-out aside, they’d suited up again and taken the Fox miraculous to Alya (“Alya!? Is every hero someone I know!?”) and with her help distracting the akuma, they’d set everything right again.

Everything but their identities.

And now Marinette was hyper aware of every coy look and flirty remark that Chat had ever sent her while the two of them were suited up. When he was just Chat, it hadn’t been an issue. Chat liked Ladybug but she liked someone else. Simple. He even knew she liked someone else. He might have been curious about how things might have been if she didn’t like someone else at times, but he had never full-blown disregarded her feelings. But he had never completed stopped flirting with her either.

And there was a part of her, no matter how happy it was, that was unnerved by the fact that Chat Noir _still_ flirted with her now. She’d avoided him as much as she could conceivably get away with for the last two days but another akuma earlier today had forced her hand and of course, tonight was her patrol night, that _of course,_ he had shown up to. The whole time they’d fought earlier he’d laced in just as many of his usual comments and double-edged winks and here he was now, telling her she looked lovely. But, to Chat she was no longer just the mysterious super-heroine he saw only for akuma attacks and patrols; she was now also his classmate - his friend. And Chat still seemed to want her even though she was Marinette.

And Chat was Adrien. _Adrien_ wanted her. The boy she loved _wanted_ her.

Said boy raised a brow (well, his mask) at her as he approached, his strides languid and relaxed yet somehow still giving the impression of a stalking predator as he circled around her closer and closer each time. “Why wouldn’t I be in a good mood?” he asked her as he slung his extended baton over his shoulders before moving out of sight again, “It’s a beautiful night, I have gorgeous company and wonderful plans for tomorrow.”

She blushed heavily and made herself concentrate more on his last statement to avoid having a meltdown over any others he may have made. She frowned slightly as she searched her mind for any recollection of what might be happening tomorrow that he might be talking about - but ultimately came up blank. Tomorrow was just another school day as far as she could remember.

“Plans?”

He angled his face to send her a satisfied smirk as he continued to spiral his way towards her and Ladybug found herself turning on the spot so her eyes could track his progress.

“Yeah, plans,” he said with extremely fake nonchalance, “Can you keep a secret?”

She nodded that she could, not trusting herself to speak, and seeing her response, he finally came to a stop, a mere foot or so or distance left between them. She tried desperately not to visibly gasp for air when he smirked sinfully at her.

“There’s a girl at school. And tomorrow, I’m going to ask her on a date.”

Failing miserably on the air issue, Ladybug found herself spluttering as she choked - her lungs not quite ready for such a large intake of oxygen. But as obvious as Chat was being, she refused to let herself jump to conclusions. She’d done that in the past and been burned badly after all. “You seem pretty confident,” she croaked out.

He grinned, and she was pretty sure it could rival the sun. Honestly, it was so unfair for Chat to get to radiate Adrien’s innocent joy while still suited up in full, wicked-thought-inducing leather. “Oh, I am,” he said, leaning in to whisper into her ear, “I have it on good authority that she’ll be over the moon.” Leaning back just as suddenly as he’d moved in, he made his way to the edge of the rooftop, backing closer to a sheer drop with every step he took. Without looking, he jumped up to the lip of the wall lining the building. “I’m sure you must know the girl’s best friend, Ladybug? After all, she does write the original blog dedicated to you. Alya Césaire?”

She stared, dumbfounded as he confirmed all her sneaking suspicions and deepest hopes with a cheeky grin and a light tone of voice. Her eyes burned as she forgot to blink, her chest ached as she held her breathe again and her voice squeaked as words completely failed her. And just as she was contemplating whether she should say something or collapse on the spot, he spoke again.

“Hey, blow a kiss my way for good luck, will ya?”

And then she watched as he fell backwards over the roof and out of sight, catching himself with his baton and flying back up into view as he jumped away, grinning the whole time.


End file.
